


A Christmas baby!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Benjielle (Benjy Fenwick/Gabrielle Delacour) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How exciting!
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Benjy Fenwick
Series: Benjielle (Benjy Fenwick/Gabrielle Delacour) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153760





	A Christmas baby!

Our tale begins in Benjy and Gabrielle Fenwick's chalet in France. Gabrielle has some very exciting news.

Benjy asked, "Why so happy today, dear?"

Gabrielle told him, "I 'ave some excellent news."

Benjy smirked. "Well, may I know this news?"

Gabrielle smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Benjy grinned. "That's fantastic news!"

Gabrielle beamed, "I just found out zis morning. Mon amour, we are 'aving a Christmas baby!"

Benjy pulled her into a hug and said, "We're going to be the best parents in France!"

Gabrielle giggled. "We sure will be."


End file.
